


Mm, Cheese

by enemy_xands



Category: Doritos, TV Commercials
Genre: Blow Jobs, Character of Color, Commercials, Food, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemy_xands/pseuds/enemy_xands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My co-worker has no idea how badly I want to fuck him. But I had no idea how much he loved Doritos. I found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mm, Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this Superbowl commercial finalist (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiJMRdFLby0) one night and thought it was great if a little odd for TV haha, which unfortunately is why it probably won't win (remember that Snickers commercial?). So I resolved to write some fanfic for it. It really wrote itself, though.

 

My co-worker has no idea how badly I want to fuck him. But I had no idea how much he loved Doritos.

Apparently, that man loves him some Dorito cheese. Tired after a long day, I took my break in the staff lunch room. All I had brought for lunch was a Coke and a bag of Doritos. Truth be told, I’m not a big Doritos fan, but it was better than nothing. My stomach was killing me. So I opened the bag up and dug in.

The pop of the bag and the aroma were like a signal beam. I didn’t even hear him when he walked in—I’m still not sure he didn’t just _teleport_. I was tilting the bag up when I heard him whisper in my ear, “Hey, are you gonna finish those?”

I jolted immediately and just stared at him for a moment. “Sorry, they’re already gone,” I told him.

“No they’re not,” he insisted. “You left the best part.”

Skeptical, I looked in the bag, wondering what the hell he meant. “No, I’m pretty sure they’re g—”

I felt a wet warm tongue on my cheese-encrusted finger, swirling around the tip. Then he sucked the rest of the cheese off.

My mind reeled. _He sucked the cheese off my finger._

I felt violated and horny all at once.

His eyes looked strange. He looked overcome, possessed. By Doritos. I’ve known people who were serious about their snack chips but this was something else.

“Mm, cheese,” he said, quivering a bit. “I love cheese.”

I stared at him silently, then a wicked idea formed in my mind.

“So… you want some more cheese?”

He piped up almost like a squirrel. Well. Exactly like a squirrel.

“Cheese?” he tittered.

“Yeah, cheese. Look.”

With my clean hand, I swiftly undid my belt buckle and unzipped my pants. He was watching me intently the whole time, but if he ever got the idea that something was _amiss_ he didn’t show it. Or maybe he didn’t care. Maybe this man truly loved Doritos. I understand it in some way; I get the same way about Mello Yello. Well, similar. Okay, I’ve never sucked a dick for soda so maybe not at all.

When I grabbed my cock and started rubbing the rest of the cheese crumbs on it, he finally started looking apprehensive. I thought I might have lost him. Unfortunately, it would be really awkward to turn back unless this Dorito cheese got off my dick one way or another, and I really would have preferred for him to suck it off.

He looked to me, to my dick, and to the bag of Doritos before he finally, slowly, lowered himself to his knees. Success! He took my dick delicately in his hands and licked it. The Dorito-mania must have taken a hold of his brain again, because after that he didn’t look back. He swallowed my cock and slurped and sucked on it; I gripped the edge of the table for balance and buried my hand in his hair as he went to work. If anyone had walked in right now with me holding that Dorito bag and him giving me a blowjob, neither one of us would ever work in this state again.

But when he twisted his hand at the base of my cock and licked my leaking head, I immediately stopped caring. I groaned and shot my load into his mouth. I was still trembling when he got up, wiping his mouth and licking his fingers.

“Cheese,” he twittered again. I stared at him blankly before starting to laugh.

“So, how about a number?”

Later on, I found out he sucked the cheese off the pants of someone from Accounting. I didn’t know what to say about that, I’m just glad that later on that night when we met up, I didn’t have to trick him again. But I brought along a bigger bag of Doritos, just in case.

 


End file.
